


War

by Earp_serie



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earp_serie/pseuds/Earp_serie
Summary: this is just my take on season 2. Scylla returned with the spree, Raelle and Abigail survived the witch bomb, and Tally is a biddy.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. spree hide out

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my language so I apologize for any mistake.  
> 

“you were supposed to bring me my daughter” the blonde woman looked straight in Scylla’s eyes.

The brunette’s face became pale, lots of emotions came through her head at this point, but the most genuine right now was shock. She was supposed to bring Raelle to her Spree leader but it’s Raelle’s dead mom.

How was she supposed to explain to Willa what kind of relationship she had with her daughter, she already knew that she was in trouble for having an affair with her target but now the target became the boss’s daughter.

“Well, where is Raelle?” Willa insisted crossing her arms while standing just in front of the young necro who put her hands behind her back to trace a S on her palm in attempt to have some contact with Raelle.

“I don’t know, she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore but my guess is that she’s in war college.” Scylla smirked as she though of a good way to hurt Willa because she know that when Raelle will learn the truth she’ll be pissed “you could have known where she is if you were there for her graduation… wait, sorry, I forgot. She thinks you’re dead” she finished in a sassy tone.

Willa’s face became rigid, the young witch did reached her goal to hurt the older woman.

“You’re sass won’t bring you anywhere here” Willa snapped then looked behind Scylla and called the man who was standing in the armchair at the kitchen entrance “James can you bring miss Ramshorn here to her new room, please” she asked in a light voice that Scylla hadn’t heard before.

“Of course, in which room is she staying?” the man asked uncertain of Willa’s decision.

“In the basement” she answered handing the plate of mushrooms to the necro who gladly took it before Willa could add to the man “and James, don’t forget to chain her.”

“What? Why? No! You can’t” a confused and pissed Scylla exclaimed.

It was Willa’s turn to smirk “yes I can, we can. You see, we don’t trust you, you already betrayed us by telling where our warehouse was, you failed your mission voluntarily, and because of you Alder knows that we have infiltrated her base. How can we be sure that you aren’t working with them know?

“I’m not, I swear. They tortured me you know that and if you would have told me who you were I wouldn’t have hesitate to bring Raelle to you, I was scared for her, I still am” Scylla explained to her boss.

“If you were so scared for her you would have bring her here” Willa said before turning her back to the brunette ignoring her pleads and dismissing her.

As James walked the brunette out of the kitchen and towards the basement, Scylla looked at Willa who took a seat at the kitchen island and yelled at her “you’re just like them, you’re just like the army, I’m glad Raelle isn’t with you, she deserve better than you!”

Scylla was so angry that James was forced to knock her out to take her downstairs but before everything went out Scylla let out a little laugh when she saw a tear coming down Willa’s cheek.

As the man finished to tie her up, she was awake, the basement was cold but it was a little nicer than fort Salem’s donjon, at least here she had a bed and a little bathroom. 

She looked at her handcuffed feet which was attached to a 2 meter chain which allowed her to move through the room. She tried to use different seeds to get free but it didn’t work.

“They secured the basement from magic” James laughing at Scylla’s poor attempt of escaping.

“Why would they do that? Aren’t we all witches or wizard here?” she asked curious of the point of putting a room like that in a hide house “Wouldn’t it be safer to hide here with magic than without?”

“Well, when some unfriendly witch is too sneaky, we can ask them questions here.”

“The Spree doesn’t hurt other witches” Scylla barked sure of her convictions.

“Dear miss Ramshorn, a lot have change in the Spree since you entered war college” James explained still laughing at the surprised brunette’s face.

Scylla couldn’t accept this, she had principles “No, we don’t the Spree, no” 

“Oh yes!” he was now mocking Scylla right to her face.

Scylla understood that now all she did for the Spree was for nothing because she knows that attacking the ones who are too scared to not answer the call to become a dodger aren’t the problem and that they shouldn’t get targeted or tortured by the Spree or even killed. 

It became worst for Scylla when she though that it could have been Raelle because even though the young medic doesn’t agree with the military she still follows the orders.

James smiled at Scylla’s facial expression when the horror came to her mind which pissed even more the necro. He finally moved from the doorway to give the plate of mushroom Scylla let go when he knocked her out. “Here, eat a bit. Willa will came soon to ask you some question” he told her.

He was ready to leave but he turned back to Scylla “Just a little question first. Did you really fucked Willa’s daughter?” he asked curious.

Scylla was embarrassed and shocked of the question but still answered “Why? Isn’t your hand enough? Plus you are not her type.”

“You bitch” he cursed at her angry of her attitude.

“No I’m not a B-itch, I’m a W-itch with a W, doesn’t the new spree have dictionaries?” she tilted a bit her head with a wide smile on her face happy of what she just said.

“Shut up and eat, Willa will be here soon” he barked exiting the room.

Scylla was finally alone and could finally think about what to do, about her situation and how she could get out of this crazy place with all those crazy people. But her calm was quickly interrupted by Willa who came to question her.

Willa took a chair and sat in front of the brunette. “How is she?”

“Who?” Scylla sarcastically asked.

“Don’t play games with me Scylla, how is my daughter?” the blonde tried again.

“she has enough of all the lies, she has enough of loosing the people she cares about. How do you think she’ll react when she’ll learn that you faked your death to kill civilians like her dad, your husband and now witches like her and her new found family?”

“I know that it’s going to hurt her but I’m her mom, she’ll get around it” Willa affirmed sure of herself.

Scylla shook her head in disbelief “do you really think Raelle is naïve? She’s stronger than you can imagine, she lived without you she can still do.”

“That’s where you are wrong, Scylla. When she won’t trust the army anymore, I’ll be the only one who could help her, I’m a medic, like her, and most important we share the same blood” Willa finished standing up in front of the necro and left the basement leaving Scylla to think of a way to warn Raelle.”


	2. in the desert

Raelle Collar woke up holding Abigail’s hand in the middle of a field covered by mushrooms. They were surrounded by a huge black weird fog which was made of the same texture than the black substance Raelle took off Kalhida’s body when she cured her illness.

They both stood up still hands in hands. As they started to walk, the fog became clearer and clearer which allowed them to see where they step their feet on.

“Where are we going?” Raelle broke the heavy silence.

“there’s a military base u north, Adil mentioned it to me once, it’s worth a try” Abigail said pointing with her finger the direction they have been heading since they started to walk.

“So… You and Adil?” Raelle began to tease the high Atlantic.

Abigail stopped in her track to glare at Raelle which caused the young medic to stop too “I’m sorry Raelle but I really think this isn’t the right time to talk about my relationships with guys right now” she glanced at their joined hands “Do you think we can break the link?” She changed the subject.

“Sincerely, I have no idea” the blonde answered followed by an awkward silence before she added   
“What do you want to talk about it then? Because I’m gonna need some distraction if I have to walk across an entire desert”

Bellweather though on a good subject they could talk about “you haven’t tell us what happen the last time you saw Scylla” Abigail asked.

“Oh… I though you said ‘no relationship related questions’?” Abigail didn’t say anything, she was just waiting for an answer so Raelle started telling Abigail what happened “okay… Well, I uh I royally messed this up, All I felt was pain and I wanted to hurt me like she did to me but it was so fucking unfair.” Tears began to stream down Raelle’s cheeks “I lied to her, I hurt her even more than what they did to her, I saw it in her face”

Abigail turned to face a sobbing Raelle “hey, listen shit bird” she began with a soft reassuring smile “I’m sure she knows that what you said to her wasn’t true. I mean if we get back fast enough perhaps you could tell her yourself”

The healer shook her head “It must be too late, they probably already sent her to her new cell. Can you believe that when she told me that they were shipping her off to die all I did was looking right into her eyes and said ‘well, we all go sometimes’?” Raelle shook her head even more in disbelief of what she had said to her lover. 

“I fucked up real bad, Bell” Raelle repeated.

It broke the high Atlantic’s heart to see her sister like that, she wanted to find a way to comfort her, even though she never really liked Scylla. “do you remember, when she disappeared , you said she sent you messages, can’t you do the same?”

Raelle’s face light up at the idea but she suddenly looked sad “I can’t try” she pouted.

“why?” Abigail asked wondering why her friend was so defeatist.

Raelle rolled her eyes “Because you’re holding my fucking hand” she said raising their interlaced hands in front of Abigail’s face.

“Oh!” was all the high Atlantic let out after she realised her mistake, which made Raelle laugh for the first time since graduation then Abigail joined the medic in her laughter but Raelle couldn’t stop laughing and at one point it began to annoy Abigail.

“Shut up shit bird” she finally said playfully pushing Raelle arm with hers which caused Raelle to trip on a rock which made her loose her balance and she fell, taking Abigail down with her.

“Shit, Abi, are you okay?” Raelle asked as she helped her to get back on her two feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry by the way”

“It’s okay” Raelle said as she pushed the dirt out of her uniform with both of her hands.

Abigail looked panicked “Rae, our hands. Do you feel anything? Is your wound still closed?” the brunette was clearly worried.

“I’m okay” was all Raelle said then she stared at her hand trying to trace a R but she didn’t know what seed to use. Scylla hadn’t explained to her how her canon work worked.

“Raelle, we have to keep going” Abigail interrupted her though but she knew that the blaster was right so she started to walk back heading north. She just walked a few stepped and she felt a little pain in her palm, she looked at it, it was a ‘S’. Scylla was still alive and said hi to her.

Raelle showed her palm to Abigail “See you didn’t had to worry about her, she’s a big girl” the brunette said.

Scylla’s messages gave a big boost for Raelle who walked faster, Abigail had trouble to follow the young medic but it was worth it, in a little less than 7 hours of walk they arrived in front of the American military base Adil told the Bellweather about.

They presented themselves at the gate but they were surprised to learn that Alder declared them dead because they left fort Salem less than 48h ago. And that they have been deployed for less than half of a day. The general Alder haven’t even sent anyone to look for the bodies but she still dared to say to everyone that they died.

Therefore, to prove their identity, Raelle and Abigail showed the two guards standing in the front doors their medals, Abigail was shocked to see a ‘D’ on it but what strike Raelle the most wasn’t the ‘d’ itself as she was used to have demerits due to her late rendez-vous with Scylla but the colour of the medals, they weren’t goldish anymore but dark.

The guards were taken aback because there are no procedure on if we should let a dead officer enter the base or not so they escorted them to their higher up.

“Ladies, I’ve never seen you around the base, present yourself” a tall sergeant asked.

Abigail talked for the both of them “I’m private Abigail Bellweather and this one is part of my unit, private Raelle Collar, we were sent on mission with General Alder-” she got cut off by Raelle.

“Alder let us to die and told everyone we died, but we’re not and we’d like to go home” she let out without any tact. In her defence, she was tired, she had been stabbed, she exploded, she walked through a desert, all she wanted now was a warm shower, a comfy bed and Scylla.

“Alright ladies, you’ll leave tomorrow morning for fort Salem, in the meantime you should rest, Sarah will want a debrief as soon as you step on her base. Good luck.”

Abigail and Raelle found it surprising how close the sergeant seemed to the general Alder, but most of it they were relieved to know that they could go back at fort Salem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be in fort salem


	3. Fort Salem

Anacostia went back from her little run to talk to Izadora, the necro teacher.

She interrupted her in her lesson she was giving to the new graduates. “Iz, can I talk to you for a sec, it’s really important” she whispered so the alumni couldn’t hear her.

“Yes sure.” The teacher answered walking to the door, she grabbed the handle and looked at her class “Read the first chapter of the book and find the best way to grow mushrooms” she instructed before turning to Anacostia.

“I let Ramshorn go as we convince and I followed her, she’s back with the spree. I didn’t recognize the woman on the porch, but the place is guarded, we cannot enter it.” The sergeant explained.

“It’s okay, we have the location, we can start from here then we’re gonna see if we tell Alder or if we take care of it ourselves.” 

“Any news?” Anacostia asked

“No, except the mycelium who turned black before” the sergeant nodded as she remembered Izadora telling Alder that the giant mushroom in the basement of her facility changed from white to black. 

Izadora continued “Well, it acted weird the black almost disappear entirely. I don’t have any explanation for it”

“Did you tell that to someone else?”

“No, not yet”

“let’s keep it a secret too for now” Anacostia recommended “Alder will be back soon, I should go.”

“and I should get back to my class” Izadora glanced at her door “be careful okay? If Alder knows what we are hiding, she’ll accuse us of treason and the sentence for that is death”

Quartermaine left a small smile appear on her face, “I know Iz but I don’t really trust Sarah anymore, not after she used forbidden work” she declared leaving the hallway so the teacher could get back to her class and her to go greet the general.

Anacostia walked to the other part of the base were all the helicopters and planes where put and waited for the helicopters to come back with her young private in it.

Alder’s helicopter arrived back at Fort Salem with the rescued Tarim inside and her biddies too. 

Alder get down first then ordered to some of her officers to lead the Tarim to a building the military reserved for them on the base.

She then walked to her office followed closely by all of her biddies, so by Tally too, to know of the new events that happen on the base while she was away and also to organise a speech. 

But Quartermaine stopped her “General, where are the Bellweather unit” she asked not noticing the way older Tally right in front of her.

“Craven…” she said in a stern voice looking at her right where Tally stood proud with a lot of wrinkles.

“Craven?” Anacostia asked in disbelief as Tally nodded. “What happen?”

“The camarilla killed one biddy which weakened the General, so I took her place” the redhead with white hair explained.

Anacostia turned to Alder “Do you want me to look for another recruit so you can free Craven or is it too late?”

Tally looked surprised “We can get unbiddied?” she asked in a little voice that almost none of the others had heard her.

Alder faced the new biddy “usually you can’t but as we did not do the whole ritual, it is a possibility” the general admitted as she pivoted “you can look for a new one Quartermaine, I want to know when the next recruit is ready so I can reorganize my planning. Any other news?” she added.

“Yes ma’am, Scylla Ramshorn escaped just before we could transfer her to the Caribbean prison” Anacostia said trying to keep a straight face so the general couldn’t tell she was lying.

“How is that possible?” a pissed Alder barked.

“She uh- she knocked me out” Anacostia tried to act embarrassed for having been beaten up by a college student.

“We’ll talk about that later, I need all the base reunited, I have to announce something” Alder declared finally leaving for her office.

When all the auditorium was full, Alder stepped on the stage with the biddies, walked to the centre and began her speech.

“Dear witches. We already were at war against the spree, you may have heard about my last mission to rescue the last Tarim. We thought that the spree was killing those people but we were wrong, it wasn’t the spree but the Camarilla’s, our ancient enemy has return with a new technology.

They have created boxes in which they but some of our vocal cords to use our powers against us.” 

Izadora and Anacostia sat in the front row next to each other. 

Izadora turned to her friend “so the last spree attack wasn’t an attack but a warning” she stated.

“It appears so” Anacostia replied as she kept looking at Alder.

“In the Tarim basin, we lost amazing soldier but also a really promising unit, the Bellweather unit who just graduated, Abigail Bellweather and Raelle Collar lost their lives honourably by the hands of the enemy while trying to save a kid. The last member of this unit, Tally Craven gave up her youth for me, that’s why I’d like to give medals to the Bellweather Unit.”

Tears streamed down Anacostia’s cheeks, Raelle and Abigail were supposed to come back to age her prematurely and now they’re gone.

“The funerals will be held tomorrow.” Alder finished going down the stage.

As the general and her biddies arrived at their apartment, Alder received a call from Anacostia telling her that the next recruit was ready for being biddified. 

Alder set the ceremony in the afternoon because she had a meeting with Petra Bellweather that she couldn’t refuse.

A few moment later, Petra entered the room. 

“Hello general” Alder said

“How come I learn about my daughter in the same time as everyone else, why didn’t you tell me before?” the angry Bellweather yelled receiving shushes from the biddies even from Tally who looked surprised of what she just did.

“I’m sorry Petra, we didn’t had time to tell you personally” Alder declared in a firm voice.

“I want to see her body” Petra ordered.

The biddies shook their head and Alder spoke “It’s not possible”

“How’s that?”

“The bodies couldn’t be retrieved, the territory was full of Camarilla’s” Alder tried to find excuses “plus, there was a bomb, I really doubt we could have find them”

“You didn’t retrieve my daughter body because of a suspicion of not finding anything?”

“Know your place Bellweather, I’m sorry for your loss but I’m still your superior, I’d like you to treat me as much.” Alder explained.

Petra Bellweather left the general’s office in a fury slamming the door behind her. 

Alder turned to Tally “Private Craven, you can go back to your dorm and pack all of Bellweather’s stuff for her mother and Collar’s for her father please, and in the same time pack yours, as soon as you find your youth again, you’ll go to war college.” The general explained.

Tally went right to her dorm where she found Gerit waiting for her.

“Tally?” the young man said surprised.

“What are you doing here Gerit?” the redhead asked.

“You look old…” he let out before trying to answer the question “I just heard Alder’s speech and I was worried about you, so I wanted to make sure you were okay”

“shouldn’t you be with Hilary right now?”

“I wanted to apologize about that too” Gerit added quickly.

“You don’t have to apologize, all you have to do is leave, I want to be alone.” 

Buttonwood left the dorm leaving Tally finally letting go crying for the loss of her sisters in Abigail’s bed.

Tally was soon joined by Anacostia who asked told her that they were preparing the ceremony and that they will have to go join Alder in a bit.

Anacostia saw that Tally was in her head and not with her, she sat next to the private and asked if she wanted to talk.

Tally shook her head but said “The bomb came from Abigail and Raelle, I’m sure they’re still alive but Alder doesn’t want to look for them” Tally sobbed.

“Did you use your power to notice that?” Anacostia wondered as she knew Craven was the best seer of her promo.

“I couldn’t, I was too tired from my biddification” she stated apologetically.

“It’s not your fault, if they are still alive, they’ll find their way back don’t worry” Anacostia stood up “Come on, it’s time to go”.

The ceremony passed perfectly, Tally felt guilty to have her youth back by taking the youth of a 12 year old kid. As the ceremony ended, the general invited all her biddies and Tally to eat. 

Tally was surprised to learn that it was the biddies that ate for Alder but in the same time, she was starving so she ate whatever was in front of her.

As Tally finished her plate, Alder turned to Anacostia “Any news about Ramshorn?”.

Tally’s head jump up “Scylla?” 

“I’ve sent soldiers to locate her, general. As soon as I have some news, you’ll be the first to know” Anacostia stated.

Alder looked please at the response, but before she could add anything, her assistant came in with a phone in her hands.

“Sorry to interrupt ma’am, but I think you’ll want to hear that” 

The general took the phone “yes” was all she said before her facial dropped as well as all the biddies. She hang up the phone and turned to Anacostia and Tally. “I have good news, Collar and Bellweather are alive, they be here tomorrow” 

Tally’s face immediately lit up “I knew it” she exclaimed a little too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't posted sooner, and just to warn you, I will post the next chapter and possibly the last in a few days.


	4. reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I was super busy.

The helicopter arrived at the base , Tally ran to greet her sisters.

“you’re here, you’re really here” Tally cried hugging both Raelle and Abigail in the same time.

“yeah, we are here” Abigail said returning the embrace

“you’re young!” the blonde exclaimed laughing which made Tally and Abigail laugh.

The unit was soon interrupted by Anacostia “I’m glad to see you’re still alive”

“me too” answered the two private in the same time.

“Alder wants to hear your reports then we’ll need to talk” Anacostia told them as she walked her three former students to the general’s office.

Abigail and Raelle explained what happened to the general but Alder didn’t believe them, she was sure that the two cadet didn’t told her everything.

“That’s what happened! I was stab in the heart, Bellweather tried to heal me, she failed and there was an explosion!” yelled Raelle annoyed by the General.

“I second that general” Abigail added calmly trying to deescalate the way the conversation was going.

“Alright” Alder said unconvinced.

“That’s it? Alright?” the blonde was pissed.

“Raelle!” the high Atlantic tried to shush her.

“No! I won’t calm down Abi! She sent us in a fucking mission and left us to die even though we were going to graduate top of our class, she biddified Tal, and she still doesn’t even trust our report.”

“Do not forget your place, Private Collar” the general said in a firm voice which caused a long and uncomfortable silence the general continued “since you’re back you will integrate war college Bellweather as a blaster and Collar as a medic, Craven will knower. … You may live” she added before going behind her desk to sit.

Abigail was forced to drag Raelle out of the room as she was holding her position to stare at the older woman.

MEANWHILE AT THE SAFE HOUSE

“Why did Anacostia let you go?” Willa asked before punching.

“I don’t know” she answered with a bleeding nose.

“How did you get close to Raelle?”

“You don’t get to say her name, you left her!” Scylla started to get angry at the woman, it was one thing to torture her, but it is something else to talk about the woman she love.

Willa slapped her in the face again and again which cause Scylla to spit the blood that was in her mouth at Willa’s face.

Willa cleaned her face with a towel “I don’t know how my daughter could have any feelings for you, you’re just a waste of time.” She took a taser and electrocuted Scylla until she passed out. “I’m gonna finish this later”

The two cadets walked back to their dorm to find Tally in her bunk and Sergeant Quartermaine sitting at the desk.

“What’s going on?” asked Abigail surprised to see her former supervisor here.

“I really need to talk to you” she mostly looked at Raelle but everyone was concerned. Anacostia waited for Tally who was climbing down her bed.

But before she could say anything, Raelle was right in front of Anacostia, “Is she still here?”

The Sergeant walked away from Raelle to the middle of the room “That’s why I wanted to talk to you-“

“Scylla escaped” Tally cut Anacostia.

“thank you for the participation Craven but that’s not it. I helped her escape” Anacostia admitted.

The three cadets were shocked to hear that their strict Sergeant helped a terrorist to escape.

“What? Why?” let out Abigail as Raelle whispered to herself “so she’s still alive, she’s not dead” relieve could be heard from this whisper.

“As Collar said, she’s not all bad, she lived things that guide her to do what she did and even if she believe in her cause, she still feels regret for killing humans.”

“Why are you telling us this” Raelle asked unsure of what is going on.

“When I let her free and followed her to a spree hide house but since then, nothing, it’s like she disappeared which is weird. Me and …, We’re planning to raid in the house but we need help, and the only one I trust is you” Anacostia explained.

“Who’s ‘we’?” asked Tally totally lost at the new revelations.

“I can’t tell you that now.”

“You won’t tell us we’re not in” Abigail said but before Raelle could protest she added “if you want us to be a team, you’ll have to share the names”

“It’s Izadora” Anacostia admitted

“Scylla’s teacher? I don’t trust her she was the one who told me that Scylla died at the wedding”

“She was just following orders, now she wants to help. So who’s in?”

“I am” Raelle said stepping toward the sergeant.

“We’re a unit if she go I go” Abigail spoke stepping in to.

Tally followed the two, she got walked next to Abigail and Raelle “I’m not letting you two out of my sight again”

Anacostia smiled as she realised how far this unit came, she remembered how Collar and Bellweather fought in practice not even a week after they arrived and now they trust each other with their lives. They make her proud.

“Alright, I’m coming to get you when the sun get down, then we’ll go storm the house”.

The sun went down and the three cadet got ready combat gear, salva, scourges and knives. 

Anacostia lead them to one of the army cars “come on climb in” she whispered

“We can’t steal this rover!” Tally whispered loudly.

“It’s mine Craven so stop wasting time and go”

The sergeant drove near the necro building to pick up Izadora, then she went straight toward the Spree safe house. The ride was anything but quiet, Izadora and Anacostia reviewed their plan a thousand time and the three student were forced to hear that over and over again.

“we understand” finally said Raelle bored of the two sergeant.

“One last time” Izadora said before repeating the plan “we burst in, Bellweather and Quartermaine go upstairs, Collar, Craven and I stay clear downstairs, if there is a basement, we go per two or more but never alone. Every person we cross path in this house, we neutralise them, even if they look like Ramshorn-“

“Because they can change faces. We know” Raelle couldn’t stop herself saying as she rolled her eyes “but if we burst in, they won’t have time to change” 

“but we better be careful Collar, we don’t know what they can do” warned Izadora.

“We’re here” Anacostia stopped the car looking at her right toward a big house. “All lights are down expect the one of the kitchen, someone must be still up.” She turned to the passenger in the back “everyone’s ready?” the cadets nod at the sergeant “Alright, be careful girls” she finished getting out of the car just like the others.

They all ran to the front door, Raelle and tally first, they took two women down as Anacostia and Abigail stormed upstairs scourges out ready for battle. Anacostia dodged a windstruck thrown by James as Abigail hit him with her scourge. 

The man fell on the ground yelling in pain as he hit his head against furniture. Anacostia took the opportunity to put a silencer collar around his neck as Abigail handcuffed him. As James finally regained some strength he tried to fight but he knew he couldn’t do anything so he yelled “we are the spree and you can’t stop us!”

Downstairs, Tally and Izadora just finished tying the women and Raelle was looking around to see if there was anyone else but no one was in sight so she looked at her friends “it’s clear”.

Abigail and Anacostia went down “there’s no traces of Scylla upstairs.”

Raelle turned and saw light underneath a door, she got near to it and opened it to find stairs. “There’s a basement” she yelled rushing down the stair so she could find the one she loves.

The rest of her unit ran after her when they realised that she was acting recklessly again but they weren’t fast enough, Raelle arrived at the bottom of the stairs and opened the only door, to find a woman back to her beating Scylla up.

It enraged Raelle, she saw red at a point that she took her scourge and started to charge at the woman. When the was on the ground she continued but was stopped by Abigail and Tally who tried to hold her back.

Even Scylla tried to make her stop by yelling “Raelle, stop! It’s your mother!”

At those word, Raelle stopped in her track, Willa started to get in a sitting position near Scylla.

“No, it’s not possible, you’re dead” exclaimed Raelle a little lost.

“Hello, Raelle.” Willa said.

“That’s all you have to say to me, after all this time?” Yelled Raelle at her mother.

“you’re my daughter and I love you, and I want you to join me.” Willa declared opening her arms to offer a hug to Raelle.

“Raelle, she only wants-“ Scylla couldn’t finish her sentence as Willa punched her in the face.

Raelle immediately tried t go save the brunette but was hold back by her unit.

“You bitch!” exclaimed Scylla with blood all over her face.

“get away from her” Raelle said.

“Or what, you’re going to hurt your own mama?”

“What are you doing?” said Anacostia as she walked up to the cadets “why isn’t she handcuffed?” she asked looking at Willa.

“I’m Willa Collar, you must be the one who let Scylla out”

“Oh shit” let out the Sergeant, her recruit looked at her surprised to see her curse but Quartermaine gathered herself fast enough to yell order to the cadets “Bellweather put a silencer around her neck and Craven handcuff her feet, Collar go help Ramshorn”

“Raelle don’t do that, she betrayed you, she’s not good enough for you. Raelle! I’m your mother, listen to me. I know what’s good for you.” Willa pleaded 

“you don’t get to say who’s good enough for me because you abandoned me and killed people like dad” Raelle yelled crying as she get closer and closer to Scylla.

“She killed way more people than me!” interjected Willa.

“perhaps but at least, she told me the truth not you.” Scylla welcomed her in a comfortable hug.

“I missed you” Scylla cried too happy to find that Raelle was here with her.

“Me too, I’m sorry for everything I said” Raelle opened Scylla’s cuffs to let her free.

Scylla took the opportunity to be in charge of her movement to take Raelle fully in her arms to spin her and finally kiss. “Oh sorry, I’m a little gross, I put some of my blood on you”

“It’s okay, live a little” Raelle smiled as she quoted the phrase Scylla told her on the day they met. Scylla did caught the reference and giggle as she went back to kiss Raelle.

Behind them, Anacostia cleared her throat “we need help with Scylla’s abductors if you can give a hand it will be nice”

Raelle and Scylla laughed going up the basement stairs to help the rest of their teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the last chapter because it had an happy ending, i probably gonna write another part but I'll publish it when it's finished so you won't have to wait.  
> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comment (bad or good) are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. Any comments good or bad are appreciated as well as kudos:)


End file.
